La Preuve Irréfutable
by Aigie-san
Summary: Prusse et Espagne discutent d'un truc potentiellement louche entre France et Angleterre, et Japon prend plaisir à s'en mêler. [FrUk]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **La Preuve Irréfutable**

-Y'a un truc louche avec France et Angleterre, déclara Prusse en fixant les deux nations incriminées.

-Ah ? Fit Espagne en tournant le regard dans la même direction que celle de son ami.

Puis, voyant que les deux concernés ne faisaient que se battre sous les vociférations d'Allemagne, il soupira.

-Pfff... Tu m'as donné un faux espoir...

-A quel propos ?

Prusse et Espagne hurlèrent et tombèrent de leur chaise, mais dans la pagaille qu'était déjà le meeting, personne ne le remarqua. Le prussien et l'espagnol, tout en se remettant de leurs émotions, jetèrent un regard, meurtrier pour l'un, niais pour l'autre, au japonais qui les considérait avec un certain amusement.

-A quel propos ? Répéta-t-il.

-France et Angleterre, répondit Espagne. Gilbert me disait qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche mais ils se comportent normalement, alors j'ai eu un faux espoir.

-Quelque chose de louche ? Continua à interroger Japon, un énigmatique petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Ouais... J'sais pas quoi, mais y'a un truc qui va pas, grogna Prusse.

-C'est peut-être la tension sexuelle, vous ne croyez pas ?

-La... quoi ? Demandèrent en chœur les deux nations toujours à terre.

Japon s'accroupit.

-Oui, la tension sexuelle. Ça doit faire un moment qu'ils n'ont pas... comment dire ? Agité leurs nuits ?

Prusse haussa un sourcil.

-T'es sûr que tu vas bien, vieux ?

Et Espagne sourit, niaisement, évidemment.

-Il n'y a aucune chance pour que ce soit ça, voyons !

Le ton de Japon se fit moqueur.

-Alors vous n'êtes vraiment pas au courant ? Vous ? Ses meilleurs amis ?

Les deux occidentaux se renfrognèrent. Oui. Même Espagne. Et Japon continua sur le même ton.

-Ça fait pourtant un moment qu'ils couchent ensemble. Certes, au nez et à la barbe de tous, mais je pensais tout de même que vous, vous deux, qui êtes comme des frères pour France, vous vous en étiez rendus compte.

-Tu délires, mon pauvre gars, affirma Prusse.

-Ils n'ont jamais pu s'entendre, renchérit Espagne.

-Ah ? Vraiment ? Les guerres, ça rapproche.

-C'est pas parce qu'ils ont été alliés pendant deux guerres que-..., commença Prusse.

-Les deux plus horribles que l'humanité ait connu, le coupa le japonais.

-Il ne faut pas oublier 1940, avança Espagne. Angleterre n'a pas beaucoup apprécié la reddition.

-Ce n'est pas faux. Mais il l'a d'autant moins « apprécié » que c'était son amant qui le « trahissait ».

-Tu débloques ! S'exclama Prusse. Il débloque complètement ! Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Espagne qui hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

-Il doit avoir de la fièvre..., dit-il, l'air soucieux.

-Ne vous préoccupez donc pas de ma santé. J'ai des preuves.

-Je serais curieux de les voir ! Le défia le prussien.

-Tout d'abord la plus évidente ; leur mariage. Celui de l'Entente Cordiale comme celui réitéré du canal de Suez.

-Qu'Angleterre a refusé, signala Espagne.

-Ensuite le tunnel sous la manche. On peut dire qu'ils ont fait des pieds et des mains pour l'avoir, leur tunnel !

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qui te dit que leurs gouvernements n'ont pas fait pression sur eux ? Crut bon de contrer Prusse.

-Ce qui m'amène à la troisième preuve... Irréfutable, cette fois-ci.

Les deux nations l'interrogèrent du regard. Une lueur malsaine s'alluma dans les yeux du japonais.

-Pour les deux raisons énoncées plus tôt, j'ai moi aussi trouvé dans leur relation quelque chose d'étrange, surtout si l'on prend en compte toutes ces années à se « haïr ». J'ai donc mené ma petite enquête et...

Il tira de la poche intérieure de sa veste plusieurs photos, comme on tire un lapin de son chapeau.

-Tadaaa !

Plus tard, quand Allemagne sonna l'heure de la retraite, parce que le meeting n'avait vraiment plus aucune chance de repartir sur de bonnes bases, on se demanda pourquoi Prusse et Espagne gisaient dans une mare de leur propre sang. Et on ne vit pas France et Angleterre s'éloigner discrètement, en pouffant et en s'échangeant des regards entendus, tandis que Japon les suivait plus discrètement encore.

-Irréfutable, je vous dis, irréfutable..., gloussa-il, ses prunelles étincelant d'un diabolisme et d'une perversité mal contenus.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : L'idée m'est venue en voyant au dos d'un livre sur la France et l'Angleterre marqué ****« 1994 : Le tunnel sous la manche », et ça m'a donné envie de faire un petit truc un peu marrant sur nos frenemies préférés. Japon n'était pas censé intervenir... mais que voulez-vous, il y a des pulsions qu'on ne peut réprimer ! U.U**


End file.
